


Jump (Into My Arms) and Run

by DreamersMyth27



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Can We Make That A Tag Please?, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Found Family, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Lets be honest we all want someone to look at us the way Teddy looks at Billy, M/M, Magic, Marvel References, Monica Rambeau is a Badass, My @ 2am, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Superpowers, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: Billy Kaplan is used to odd occurrences. He is the son of the Scarlet Witch after all. He eats oddity for breakfast.This all might be a little too weird for poor Teddy though...AKAThe dimension travel AU for WandaVision and the comics that nobody asked for or wanted.Except for me.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Jump (Into My Arms) and Run

**Author's Note:**

> So... I make no promises on updates. I'm literally taking the max credits my university will allow and spring break has been canceled, so all in all I'm dead to the world. This is just a teaser/preface I couldn't get out of my head. Future chapters would be at least double if not triple the length of this. I'm not sure where this would go for sure, but leave a comment and let me know what you think I should do! Thanks for stoping by!

When Billy wakes up he doesn’t know where he is.

In his career, that’s usually not a good sign of things to come. In general, there are three reasons he might not know where he is. 1: He’s been kidnapped by super-villains. 2: He’s spent a mind-blowing romantic night with Teddy. 3: He’s in another universe. Usually, option 2 doesn’t happen too often, especially with how busy the last few months have been in terms of world-altering events.

His eyes are open, but it’s so dark he can’t even see his own hand when he holds it in front of his face. HE doesn’t sense anything troubling, magic-wise, but that’s not usually an indicator when this could just as well have been some futuristic alien tech. For all he knows the Skrull and the Kree are at each other’s throats. Again. 

His hands glow purple as he focusing energy on them, but even the light he generates doesn’t give him a better hint of where he is or how he got there. He’s not outside, it’s definitely an indoor room kept purposefully dark. Probably some sort of cell. 

He feels oddly drained, and can’t really muster more than the weak purple light. Whoever has him doesn’t want him to know where he is and is somehow blocking his powers. Or at the very least has found a way to drain them.

Before Billy can go through any mental list of people who’d want him in a cage and defenseless, lights blink on. He squints into the sudden and overwhelming light, and for a moment is so disoriented he doesn’t even notice someone come in.

It’s a woman. She’s wearing some type of astronaut undersuit and her hair is curly. Something about her is familiar, but he doesn’t know what. She’s not glaring at him, which is always a plus, but she looks wary. 

“Who are you?” she asks after a tense minute of silence. She’s watching his hands.

Billy stops directing energy towards them. The room has light now, and he’s too weak to do anything other than that. Pretending won’t do him any good when he can’t back it up in some way.

“I’m Billy,” he replies evenly.

The woman blinks. 

“Billy Maximoff?” 

“Yes…”

“How are you here? Where’s Wanda?”

“What do you mean? I don’t know how I got here. And why would I know where mom is?”

“Oh, God. She brought you back.” The woman looks faint. “But how are you here and alive? You’re older too,” she murmurs.

“Is Teddy here?” he asks. He can’t let himself get distracted by whatever she’s talking about. The last thing he remembers is talking to Teddy. He needs to know if his boyfriend is okay.

“Who?”

“Teddy Altman? Hulkling? You don’t know who he is?” He’s feeling panicked. If this is S.H.I.E.L.D, then there’s something seriously wrong if no one knows who he or Teddy are. “Is this S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“This is S.W.O.R.D.”

“Listen, Teddy is blonde, okay,” Billy says quickly. “He’s taller than me but about my age? He might be green? Please, I’ll tell you whatever you want, I just need to know that he’s okay.”

The woman takes a moment to consider this. He watches her carefully, waiting for some tell, but she has none. Her face has become remarkably still.

“We have him,” she eventually says. Billy can practically feel himself relax.

“Thank God,” he mutters, “I would have killed him if he died.”

It’s quiet for another few minutes, but Billy can’t find himself to be bothered now that he knows Teddy is okay. 

“Where are you from,” she eventually asks.

“New York City,” he replies. There’s no point in hiding it. Billy has slowly become more and more sure that this is another dimension if they didn’t know who he and Teddy are. Granted, she does know who he is, but not as a hero. That’s odd enough, especially if she’s working for some group that kidnapped him. “I think I’m in another dimension right now.”

The woman stares. 

“Okay. That would explain a few things.”

“Can I see Teddy? Please tell me you’re the good guys.”

“I like to think we are,” she huffs. “Follow me. I’ll bring you to him.”

“Thank you,” he replies sincerely, scrambling after her as the doors open and she leads them into a hallway.

“I need to hear how you got here, do you understand? And why you’re here?”

Billy nods quickly. He doesn’t know the answer to either of those questions, so it’s not hard to agree to answer them. She said they’re good, but he’s not just going to take her at her word. Look at Loki and how that turned out. 

The hallways are all white. They twist and turn and even if Billy were trying to pay attention he’s not sure he’d be able to remember how to get back to the cell he woke up in, much less find the way out of this maze. He just has to put his faith in the fact that no one has hurt him yet.

Eventually, they stop in front of another plain white door. The woman swipes a card against it and the door hisses open. Immediately someone throws themselves at Billy in a fierce hug. It makes it a little hard to breathe.

“Don’t do that to me again,” Teddy says breathlessly after pulling back just enough to look Billy in the eyes. “I thought I’d lost you for a minute there.”

Billy stares into his eyes until there’s an awkward throat-clearing behind him. Teddy glances back before looking at Billy, rolling his eyes, and letting him go. 

“I think we need to have a talk with someone else,” she says. “Are either of you familiar with Dr. Jane Foster?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who read and those who didn't!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://thefuriousstarlightstudent.tumblr.com/)! I'm never on there and only repost stuff about things I hate or love. Most of this ends up being politics (hate) and cats (love). Still, drop an ask if you want and I usually respond pretty fast!


End file.
